1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to paper clip structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spring clip wherein the same is arranged to secure workpieces, and particularly flexible web workpieces together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clamp structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art to permit the securement and fastening of various paper webs together. Such clip structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,618; 4,594,016; 3,531,841; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 257,924.
The mounting of various files together in a convenient and accessible manner as addressed by and exemplified in the prior art has heretofore been arranged to confront various problems in the association of such file structure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art in addressing the securement of a plurality of clip members together, as well as the positive mounting of various filing webs to include sheets of paper and the present invention sets forth such structure in a convenient and compact organization and in this respect, the present invention sets forth improvements of the prior art not addressed therein.